Pretty Merchandise
by DylanDahl
Summary: Blaine get's jealous!


**Title: Pretty Merchandise  
>Author: Ljam86 <strong>  
><strong>Fandom: Glee<strong>  
><strong>Pairings: KurtBlaine**  
><strong>Rating: NC-17 for smut.<strong>  
><strong>Word Length: 4,738<br>Summery: PWP: Just some Smutty goodness. **  
><strong>Spoilers: Up until "Silly Love Songs" to be safe. <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the personalities I have borrowed. Ryan Murphy and Fox do. AN: Slash! Don't like don't read. This was written for one of my best friends Dylandahl. It is a very late birthday present, even though I made her help me with some of the details. What better way to know what they want than to ask right? Anyway I am posting this on her Journal because it suits her community interests more than mine. And for purposes of this fic, Kurt is shorter than Blaine. Unbeta'd so mistakes are my very own. **

Jealous was never a word Blaine Anderson would have used to describe himself. He wasn't the kind of guy who felt the need to be possessive,though,as of lately he had found himself having an unfamiliar tightness in his chest accompanied by a feeling that could only be describe as a jagged rock settling in his gut, whenever his pseudo boyfriend was too close to another guy**, e**specially when the aforementioned guy appeared all too friendly.

Kurt and Blaine had recently decided that they would slowly work their way from friendship into whatever it was that they were working toward and so far they had both adhered to said agreement. Now Blaine found himself stuck with this foreign feeling plaguing his body, nearly screaming at him to admit he was ready for something moredeep and fulfilling with his fellow Warbler.

It surprised the teen when he felt that hot flush run through his veins at the sight of one of his fellow glee clubbers running their hands across the back of Kurt's blazer, or when he'd notice the other boy's step-brother huddled next to him at the kitchen table, drink in his hand, laughing at some inside joke. He had brushed this off as simply wanting his friend's undividedattention and tried not to let it get to him. However, in that moment Blaine could not dismiss what he was feeling. Watching as that Puckerman kid swung his arm over _his_ guy's shoulders before whispering in his ear, causing a tantalizing school girl laugh to spill from the former McKinley student's lips, had him seeing red. The metaphoric kick to the boy's chest caused him to tremble on the inside, giving way to complete and unadulterated jealousy. Blaine had thought that he was in love not too long ago, but he was quickly seeing that the crush that he had recently come down from was merely child's play. What he was feeling now made him go places in his mind that he'd never gone to before; places he felt an overwhelming urge to bring to reality.

He was jostled out of his inner thoughts as the little brunette girl's voice broke in from her position in front of him. He eyed her over the brim of the cup he was currently sipping out of as she finished her rant. "So in conclusion I feel that if you opened your membership to a female singer, though I know Dalton Academy is an all boy school, your harmonies could be greatly improved with the soprano range she could provide you with." Blaine inwardly chuckled knowing that having been in the same glee club with Kurt, Rachel knew perfectly well that the boy could handle the soprano range.

Blaine removed the cup from his mouth and blinked at the small brunette for a few seconds before responding. "I…uh well I'll bring it up to the others." He glanced back over to where Kurt stood taking into account that the football player had yet to removehis arm from across the other boy's shoulders**, **though Mercedes had now joined them in their laughter. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll go mention it to Kurt right now."

"Would you like me to assist you in making your argument? I know sometimes it can be rather difficult to be persuasive when it comes to subjects that invoke such passion as these," Rachel offered.

"Actually I think he may be more receptive if I go it alone," The boy said in reply.

"Alright, by all means go forth and convince our dear Kurt of this plan of action."

"Thanks, Rachel," Blaine said in haste as he stepped away from the tiny diva. He quickly made his way to the object of his affection, which had now been released from his friend's clutches and was in a heated debate with Mercedes about weather Mark Jacobs or Giorgio Armani was the better designer. After a few minutes of debate his best friend gave in and let Kurt win the discussion, saying that it wasn't her thing anyway. She nodded in acknowledgment to Blaine before giving him a once over with her eyes and letting out a small 'hmmm' which seemed to be akin to some sort of approval. The seasoned Warbler nodded back with a smile just before Quinn and Tina caught the girl's eye from across the room where they were beckoning her over with tiny waves and nursing their own drinks. She hastily responded by politely taking leave of her diva soul mate and his "friend", and made her way to the other girls.

"Hello there," Kurt turned looking up at Blaine with a wide smile before taking a sip from his bottle of water. "I was wondering where you went off to."

"Rachel got a hold of me and started giving me advice about our harmonies."

"Aw yes. She does have a way of offering up unsolicited advice when it comes to all things musical. Yet she won't take anyone else's when it comes to that unfortunately hideous wardrobe she insists on polluting our eyes with," Kurt joked.

Blaine chuckled at the jest while grabbing hold of his shorter counterpart's hand "So, do you think you might be ready to get out of here? I wouldn't mind hanging out one on one with you tonight, "he purred with menacing growl, as his gaze fell upon a pair of seemingly innocent looking grayish blue orbs.

The joy in Kurt's features could not be mistaken. His eye's glinted and the smile he wore splayed across his face managed to spread even wider. "Uh, sure. Let me just go and say goodbye to a few of the gleeks." Kurt walked over to bid farewell to Quinn, Tina, and Mercedes before making his way to Puck's backyard to repeat his goodbyes to the boys, Santana and Brittany. They both managed to say a quick goodbye to Rachel, which was a feat in itself. Anything verbal having to do with the girl, was hardly ever quick.

The party was nice. It gave Kurt a chance to see the friends he left behind at McKinley. Blaine, for the most part enjoyed their company. Tina, Mike, and Artie, were always nice, and he appreciated that they weren't overly intrusive when it came to getting to know him. Quinn seemed cool in her own way even if he'd heard some detailed accounts of the blonde cheerleading captain's antic of the past. Puck and Finn made him feel a bit uneasy. They were always looking at him funny and being protective of Kurt, which he supposed he should find admirable, but his new jealousy issues didn't quite help that endeavor. Sam made him laugh inwardly every time he saw him with a girl. He had made his way through the two most popular girls at WMHS, but Blaine was sure that it was only a matter of time before the kid came stumbling out of the closet. He was confident in his belief that Santana and Rachel were both crazy, though in very different ways. Santana could eviscerate a person with her word and her fists. She almost always wore a scowl on her face. Rachel on the other hand, was way too intense when it came to performing, and as someone who took regular verbal beatings from the majority of her class mates, she was entirely too bubbly. Both girls were self absorbed, manipulative and narcissistic. Blaine found it hard to trust either of the two and silently thought that either they were both on some serious medication, or they needed to be. Brittany was almost always happy, but not in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. She seemed a bit dim at times but she never came across as fake to him. He barely spent time in the same room with Lauren due to the fact that Kurt didn't know her much. She just seemed scary and Blaine opted to leave it at that. The New directions gleek he liked most was Mercedes which was mainly because she was Kurt's go to gal so he had spent the most time with her as a result. The pre-regional's party had been a nice way of further getting to know Kurt's other friends but now he needed to get out of there. He needed to be with Kurt and he needed to do it as soon as possible.

The ride back to Blaine's house was relatively quiet. The two boys didn't say much more than a few sentences the whole time, which made the male diva a little nervous but he didn't want to push the issue quite yet. Blain, on the other hand, tried his best to stay focused on the road, though the cologne the other boy was currently wearing was making it hard to concentrate. It made him want the boy in more ways than he could count. Between that and the annoyance that still lingered in his mind from the earlier display he'd witnessed between Kurt and Puck, he found himself unable to form many words.

As they walked into Blaine's well organized room, with the exception of a few articles of clothing draped over a chair, Kurt had had enough of the quiet. "Is there something wrong? You've been really quiet," he asked as he took a seat on the large bed set to the left side of the room.

The taller boy took a moment to clear his throat before speaking. "You and that Puck kid were pretty chummy. I didn't know you were that close," he growled, having failed on a grand scale at his attempt to keep the contempt out of his voice.

"Puck is a friend, nothing more. Besides, he is completely straight. He is a lover of many, many, many women and lately his type is that Lauren girl who replaced me in glee." Kurt said the last part with a shutter.

"Really, because he was all over you and you were letting him." The taller boy raised an eyebrow and fixed his companion with a stern look.

"Are we seriously having this conversation right now? I was doing nothing of the sort. And as I recalled, you wanted to take this slow. We haven't even made it past the friend stage so if I did want to flirt with a good looking guy, I would have every right," the shorter boy huffed with exasperation, placing his elbows in his lap and wresting his head in his palms.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips, still glowering down at the other occupant of the room. "That's where you're wrong," he spoke through gritted teeth. "I don't share anything well and that definitely includes you."

Kurt gulped unsure of whether or not to be uneasy about his 'friend's' tone of voice. "I…I haven't done anything like that" Kurttried to assure as he got back up to his feet. He couldn't completely gage where this was coming from. The boyshadn't past the friends stage. Not that Kurt was complaining. He was elated at the idea that Blaine wanted more, god knows _he_ did. He'd hoped that his friend would make some kind of move tonight; he just didn't expect it to be like this.Suddenly feeling indignant at the implications Blaine was supplying, he began heading for the bedroom door. "I think I shou…."

Kurt was interrupted with a strong but gentile grip placed on his forearm holding him where he stood. "Where do you think your going?" Blaine's strong authoritative voice boomed through the room.

"I figure I should leave before anything regre….."

Kurt was again cut off by the other Warbler, "You aren't going anywhere. Have a seat." Without protest Kurt reluctantly sat back down on the bed after the grip on hi**s** arm had been released and looked to the floor, hoping that the current dialog would not lead to an argument.

"I don't doubt that Puckerman is just a friend but I don't put anything past him either. Just because he's only been a man-whore with girls, doesn't mean he doesn't think he can have you. If he were going to be with a guy you'd be his first choice**. **You have to know what a beautiful guy you are." Kurt's heart swelled at the words that had just been spoken. "I can't say I blame him. And as far as all those guys you hang around, they don't know you're unavailable and that's mainly because you don't know that you're unavailable."

Blaine studied the look of confusion of Kurt's face as the other boy began to speak. "When exactly did we get to this point?" Kurt tentatively asked. "I…I didn't know that we'd made it to being exclusive."

"I blame myself," Blaine spoke softly, nodding downward looking through his lashes once more. "I haven't done enough to show you who you belong to, but all that is going to change. Do you understand?" It was more as a matter of fact statement than a question and Kurt got the hint.

He nodded his head, not daring to speak. Blaine now standing directly over him, invoked a rush of both fear and excitement all at once as he looked up into the taller boy's demanding eyes. His eyes slowly widened with amazement as Blaine lifted his hands to the top button of his shirt and began to undo the buttons, slowly displaying well defined pecks. As his hands descended lower his six-pack was revealed in all its glory. Soon after, Kurt shakily took note of the other boy's trimmed treasure trail set perfectly between the defined lines of his hips, halting just at the top of his jeans. Kurt's heart began to feel as it could burst out of his chest and go flying around the room when he viewed Blaine's hand's get closer to the button of his jeans which appeared to have gotten tighter. His fingers smoothly worked the button and tugged at the zipper allowing the pants to drop down around his ankles. The boy's deep blue boxer-briefs stretched taut from his obvious arousal were now being tugged down releasing his member.

"I…I've never done this before," Kurt stuttered.

"There's a first time for everything, baby," Blaine groused with a devious grin while watching the look of surprise played all over the soprano's face. "And because I'm your first, I will always have a piece of you." Kurt's eyes lowered suddenly gasping as his eyes fell upon the thick eight inch cock standing at attention almost directly aligned with his lips. The bulbous mushroom head was obviously cut and a thick vein pulsed along the length of it. He was thankful that he kept his own cock clean shaven as he looked at the bare skin around Blaine's. It was bigger than he thought he'd be able to handle and for the first time in a long time he was envious of Rachel Berry. He would do anything in this moment not to have a gag reflex like his fellow diva.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted as he felt a small sting to the face. It took him a few moments to take in what had just taken place. Blaine had apparently become impatient and firmly tapped hishard-on across the boy's cheek. Getting the message he inhaled; catching a whiff of _Euphoria _byKelvin Kline (a scented soap he'd given Blaine for his birthday) before he slowly opened his mouth and reluctantly approached the appendage. He was taken aback as Blaine took a step backward, causing Kurt to deflate. "We're going to do this right," The taller of the two declared. "On your knees," he husked. While he was nervous of what was about to happen, Kurt couldn't help but be eager as well. He suddenly couldn't wait to get his lips around the wonder in front of him. His mouth had begun to water and a hunger began to set in that he hadn't quite felt before. He quickly found himself following orders, falling to his knees on the hardwood floor in front the other singer. "Can I…please?" Kurt quietly begged.

The question had caught Blaine off guard and managed to turn him on more than he would have suspected. He felt himself twitch as new excitement ran through him. "Yes, I've wanted to feel your mouth on me for so long. Suck me off, but be mindful of your teeth." He gently managed to warn as he nodded his head in anticipation.

Kurt swallowed before tentatively leaning forward, spreading his lips apart taking in the large soft head. Blaine shuddered in response as the other boy took it in. Blaine looked down getting more and more excited at the vision and feeling of Kurt's lips slide inch by inch down his shaft. The moist, slick, warmth forced up a deep groan from his chest past his lips, which gave the boy on his knees extra motivation. He began to suck and move his head up and down as he'd seen done on the gay porno's downloaded on his laptop. It was some what sloppy but Blaine couldn't help but think that his boy was a natural. If he was this good without having done it before, he would be able to suck the cum right out of him with a little practice. "That's it" he groaned through clenched teeth "My your pretty good at this. Are you sure that sexy little mouth of yours hasn't done this before?" Kurt gave no response but locked eyes with him and began to hum, the cock in his mouth hitting the back of his throat. _Turns out his own gag reflex was lacking a bit as well._

Blaine let out a growl, nearly doubling over as the hums coming from his partner's throat, vibrated along his girth. He fisted Kurt's hair and resisted the urge to push his head down his shaft effectively smashing the boy's pretty little nose into his lower abdomen. It had already taken every ounce of restraint not to rock his hips and begin fucking the smaller boy's face. "I'm about to….oh wow…um…..I need you to stop now. I'm going to…." Kurt knew what Blaine was trying to say, however, he couldn't bring himself to stop. The idea of Blaine's heated ecstasy filling his mouth, while Blaine's perfectly shaped low hanging balls tapped against his chin, turned Kurt on to no end. He continued to greedily suck on the rock hard, silky smoothness and simultaneously stared up at the other boy. "Fuuuuuuuck," Kurt heard. He suddenly felt Blaine pull back just enough to leave a few inches in. He feltthe thick muscle swell and twitch against his lips and inside his mouth. Blaine's delicious thick ropes enter his mouth splashing against his tongue and the back of his throat. Kurt was absolutely stunned that the other male could have so much to release. He swallowed it all with animation, feeling down right giddy as the liquid made its way down his throat. When Blaine pulled out Kurt retreated back to the edge of the bed, feeling a sort of loss in doing so.

His jaw was soar and his throat stung a little, but he would gladly go through the discomfort everyday if he got the chance. "Di….did I perform to your liking?" he asked as the other boy recomposed himself. He was still a bit insecure with his lack of experience.

"You far exceeded my expectations, Kurt." Blaine said as he bent down to pull his bottoms back up over his still very aroused member.

"Wait," Kurt said frantically. "That's it?"

"What else did you have in mind?" Blaine asked with a devious smirk.

"I believe you said something about showing me that I was unavailable. That was fun and all but I don't feel like I belong to you," Kurt said softly, suppressing his own smirk.

"I guess I did say that, "Blaine said flippantly, causing a little pout to form on his counterpart's lips. Well let's see what we can doabout that. I always keep my promises." said the taller boy. Kurt couldn't help the look of sheer happiness that took over his face at the comment. "Take off your clothes," Blaine barked. "Hurry up about it." Kurt quickly, yet clumsily pulled his black button up over his head along with the white t-shirt he wore under it. The other boy had already succeeded in stripping him of his pants and briefs. Kurt kicked of his shoes, forgetting that they had cost him over $200. "On the bed. All fours." Blaine growled out. Kurt quickly complied. He splayed himself across the bed and got on his hands in knees.

"What do you want me to do? Tell me," Blaine demanded.

"I want you deep inside me, I want you to…to make me yours," Kurt said bashfully. He felt terribly exposed and a little self-conscious because he was only six inches to Blaine's eight.

Blaine removed his bottoms once again freeing his still rock hard cock from its confines and sauntered over to the bed. He wrapped the palms of his larger hands on Kurt's slender waist pulling him towards him, closer to the edge of the bed. Not bothering to join him on it, Blain remained standing, positioning himself behind the other boy.

"You're perfect," he said as if he were reading Kurt's thoughts. "Every inch of you." Kurt only blushed at the words. "I like everything I own, to be as perfect as possible and now I'm going to claim you completely." Kurt merely nodded and braced himself for what was to come. Soon he felt the full length of Blaine's cock slide up along the valley of his backside before it trailed down between the separation of his cheeks. The large mushroom head was now teasing the entranceof his ass. He was scared but relished at the thought at the same time. Kurt bucked his hips back, hoping to feel his new lover take him from behind with vigor. "Calm down," he heard.

Kurt hadn't seen Blaine grab the lube from under the bed, but now he felt the cool goo slowly dripping along the entrance causing him to shudder. Blaine's large hand began to caress from his hip to his bottom invoking a gasp. The sting of a finger wiggled inside as the effeminate boy heard his new lover say, "Damn you're so tight. Way too tight for me to just take you. I need you to be ready for me baby." The taller boy stroked his finger inside Kurt. Soon he felt the pressure of Kurt pressing back on the digit and took it as a sign to work another into the boy. Kurt whimpered as he bucked his hips to deepen the contact with the fingers inside of him. He cried out feeling Blaine add another finger, stretching him even more, but causing such a pleasurable pain that he only wanted more. "Please Blaine….please take me…" He cried out. Kurt whined at the sudden loss of Blaine filling his body, but it didn't last long. The fingers were soon replaced by a thicker body part now stretching his entrance even more. This brought a small whimper from Kurt's throat, which managed to turn into a cry as the appendage carefully filled him inch by inch, slower than it had entered his mouth not so long ago.

"Relax yourmuscles," Blaine warned. "It will hurt less if you do. Once I start I'm not pulling out until I'm good and done. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said a strained voice, ending in a gasping cry.

Once he had made Kurt take every inch of what he had to offer, Blaine looked down before slowly withdrawing his cock just enough to leave his large head lodged in place. He deeply inhaled through clenched teeth while slowly thrusting forward, watching as inch after inch entered the boy diva once again. He was elated at the cries he was drawing out of the other singer. Slowly he began to thrust in slow even movements. The boy taking it was in pain. It honestly hurt, though the feeling of euphoria he felt overtook the pain. "I'm the only one allowed to feel what you feel like inside. Do you understand?"

"Y…y..yes," Kurt half moaned half choked out.

Blaine leered at his cock as it withdrew and re-penetrated and began to pick up the pace. "Nobody else can make you feel this. Your ass is mine! That goes for your cock too." He leaned forward thrusting his appendage up to the hilt into Kurt, hearing him cry out yet again. The sting of the bite Kurt felt on his neck only motivated him to continue taking everything Blaine was delving out in full force, though he found it difficult to balance the grinding thrusts, and groaning with the stimulation to his pulse points. He couldn't help but whine at the lack of friction in his ass and the nip to his neck when one was nearly abandoned to focus on the other.

"See you're begging for it! Finn, Puckerman, any of those other idiots that think they can bend you over the way I can, what will you tell them if they ever try?" Hearing nothing but light whimpering, Blaine grabbed a fistful of Kurt's hair and slammed into him even harder. "I asked you a question."

"That I'm not available," Kurt screeched through jagged breathing.

"You're going to do more than that. You're going to say that….You. Belong. To. Blaine." He growled out the last four words in between thrust. "Now say it!"

"I belong**…**to Blaine. I belong…to you…I don't want…anyone else…but you…I only want…you to fill**…**me up like**…**this!" Kurt stumbled through his words as he was now positively spent.

"You might want to be a slut Kurt, but you're my slut! Nobody else has a right to touch my merchandise, no matter how shiny and new it is." Kurt knew he should be offended, but all he could think of was how incredibly hot it was that Blaine was claiming him in his room while his parents were in Columbus for the weekend. He felt Blaine release one of his hands from his hip and soon felt his own cock being stroked at each thrust. "We're going to do this together," Blain husked. Kurt found himself moving into each thrust with as much eagerness as the boy behind him.

"Ohhhhh!" Kurt sputtered out. The declaration made Blaine smile from behind him because he was on the verge himself and didn't want to leave the other boy hanging. He palmed the evidence of Kurt's excitement, giving way to a delicious desire. "Taste," Blaine demanded as he lifted his fingers to Kurt's mouth. The boy looked at the sticky, dripping, white substance slightly unnerved at the prospect of tasting himself on the other singer's fingers but quickly got over it as he took them in. This caused the taller boy to lose himself. He felt the load that had been threatening to make an appearance fill the boy diva in ways that he knew only he could.

The other boy had collapsed beneath him, hips still in place, clutching to the blue bed sheets. Kurt had never been so disheveled. He was lying in a sheen of sweat, with his hair looking like who knows what and he couldn't have been happier about it. They laid there in silence for a good five minutes, reveling in the afterglow before Kurt spoke up.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah!"

"You know you've owned me from the beginning right?"

"Now I do, and just in case there was any confusion, so do you. Spread it around."

"I definitely will," he smiled at the pure bliss of the statement. "I guess I owe Puck my new iPod."

"Why," asked Blaine.

"I promised if he helped me out with something and everything worked out, that he could have my new one."

"You played me," Blaine chuckled into Kurt's ear.

"But it turned out great." he whispered, "Better than I thought it would."

"Keep your iPod." said Blaine. "I'll get him one and throw in a few downloads too." Kurt let out a soft giggle. "But not until the end of the weekend. I have a lot more claiming to do


End file.
